


Closer to You

by BuddhaForMary



Series: A Song For You [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- High School, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddhaForMary/pseuds/BuddhaForMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has been observing Maddie from afar, and has been leaving her sunflowers in her locker for the past six months. He finally decides to do something about his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

Ivan had never been the type to approach girls openly. Always a shy type to admire from afar, he'd had few girlfriends to speak of. He was the kind to leave sweet notes, gifts of any sort, and anything he could do. He enjoyed seeing the look on the girl's face upon seeing the gifts, but he never went much further than that. A quiet boy in class and at home, Ivan was known by few. Some had even coined him as 'scary', which was something he didn't understand. 

A girl by the name of Madeleine Williams was the object of his affections this time, but she was different. Special. Ivan liked her a lot more than he'd ever liked anyone else. Maybe it was because she was quite like him. She was a quiet, reserved girl who no one really seemed to notice. Ivan didn't understand that, either. She was beautiful, with long, wavy honey coloured locks. She had big blue eyes and always had a small smile on her face. She wore glasses, but Ivan believed it only enhanced her charm, her unique nature that drew Ivan to her.

Over the course of the past months, Ivan had left her gifts and notes, like he always did. He signed his notes 'The Sunflower'. He always watched as Madeleine would open her locker and pick out a sunflower or teddy bear or box of sweets and her lovely round face would light up at its sight. Whenever she read the notes, he saw that her smiles became quite large, but never completely engulfed her face. It's not that he thought she was ungrateful, she was probably just confused. His beliefs were confirmed sometime later on in the school year, probably after Christmas break. He had been walking through the halls and passed by Madeleine on his was to his locker. After picking up his books, he walked back and retreated into a little nook in the hall where he could hear her talking to her best friend, Julia, a long-haired albino girl.

 "I just don't understand, Julia. Whoever this 'Sunflower' is... He's an incredibly sweet guy. I just wish he'd show himself," Madeliene's light, shaky voice filled Ivan's ears.

"Well, if he was awesome enough for you, he would. I'd just give up on it. He's clearly not that cool if he's doing this 'admire from afar' shit. You need a guy who's gonna take charge and tell you he likes you, right to your face," Julia's irritated tone grated over the sound of Madeleine's and made Ivan cringe.

"Well..."

Madeliene was cut off by the bell, signaling the beginning of the next class. Ivan waited in the nook until he was sure that Julia and Madeleine were gone, and then he bolted to his next class, history. As Ivan slid into his seat, he dropped his bag on the floor. No one else was in the class yet, so Ivan thought it was appropriate to start writing a note to Madeleine. He had finally made up his mind: she had to know who he was. Sure, the possible pain of rejection plagued the mind of the Russian boy, but he pushed it aside. He had a chance to make something beautiful happen here, and he wasn't about to let that slip away.

Throughout class, Ivan wrote dribbles of the note while trying to pay attention to the lesson on imperialism. One of the assholes in his class kept looking over Ivan's shoulder to see what he was writing. Ivan was pretty sure the kid's name was Felix or something like that, with some weird spelling. He was an annoying, obnoxious metrosexual who Ivan wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the planet. 

Especially now.

Felix tapped on Ivan's shoulder. When Ivan turned, he saw the shit-eating grin that he wore, and it filled him with rage.

"What do you want? I'm trying to pay attention." Ivan turned back around.

"Like, who are you even writing to? Your imaginary girlfriend?" Felix's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, now leave me alone!" Ivan hissed, trying to finish the note.

"You're a weird guy, so like, why would you be writing to an actual girl? That's totally rich, Ivan," Felix whispered. "Who would like you? You're totally weird."

Ivan slammed his fist down on the desk. When the whole class stopped and turned to him, Ivan felt his face begin to burn and tears start to prick in his eyes. He got up out of his desk, note in his hand, and walked out of the classroom. He let the door slam behind him as he nearly sprinted to the boys' restroom. Once in the restroom, he made sure no one else was in there and let himself go. Felix was right. What would Madeleine want to do with a freak like him? He was a social outcast, an enigma to the school, a mystery no one wanted to solve. He was only able to do schoolwork, read and listen to music. He wasn't good for any girls. He was too weird. Too out-there. Too... Different.

Ivan let his tight fist slam against the nearest stall door, over and over again. He didn't stop when it started to hurt his knuckles. He didn't stop when blood began to trickle down the stalls and his fingers. He only stopped when the blood covered his entire hand. Ivan swore angrily and stuck his hand in the sink. He flipped on the cold nozzle, and let out a yell when the water hit his raw skin. He watched as the blood rinsed away, and when the water ran clear, he opened a stall. He grabbed a large amount of toilet paper and began to wrap his hand. When it was sufficiently wrapped, he cleaned the blood off the stall door he'd punched. He flushed the disgusting toilet paper down and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, turned away and stepped out into the hallway once more. He took the note out of his pocket and read over it once more.

_Dearest Madeleine,_

_I don't want to keep you in the dark any longer. I heard you earlier today in the halls, talking about how you were confused about, well, me. So, I will show you who I am. Meet me in the courtyard at lunch. I will probably be the only one there._

_-The Sunflower_

_  
_Ivan sighed, and with resolve, walked to Madeleine's locker. He slid the note in, and exhaled deeply. He then went to his to retrieve what he'd been planning on placing in her locker as well, but he decided to save it for lunch, when she met him.

Ivan walked back to his history class with dignity, clutching his fist closed and holding the gift for Maddie in the other. 

~~~

A couple more hours of class passed by, and lunch finally came. As promised, Ivan went out to the courtyard that had become his lunchtime domain over the past couple of years, and he waited. In his hands rested a small stuffed dog, the present for her. He waited, his anxiety level rising every second that Madeleine wasn't there. Finally, he saw her petite figure approaching him. She was alone.

When she got to the courtyard, she looked at Ivan. He smiled at her shyly and looked down at his feet. She approached him slowly, but without apprehension. When she was only a couple of feet away from him, Madeleine spoke.

"A-are you The S-Sunflower, by ch-chance?"

Ivan lifted his head to look the girl in the eye. "Yes... I... I am..."

Madeleine's face brightened with one of her big smiles. "May I... May I ask your name?"

"I'm Ivan... Ivan Braginsky."

Madeleine held open her arms. "Is it okay if I h-hug you?"

"Yes..."

Ivan approached her a little awkwardly and took her in his arms gently. She was warm and smelled of cinnamon and sugar. 

Madeleine whispered, "It's good to finally know who you are. You're one of the few people who actually noticed me..."

"It's hard to not notice beautiful girls."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Closer to You by Adelitas Way.  
> Sorry if it sucked~~~


End file.
